


Wake Me Slowly

by HoneyButterYum



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, Lovey-dovey shit, M/M, Morning Sex, Nines calls Gavin sparky a LOT, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, That's literally all this is, Voice Kink, honestly Nines calls Gavin way too many pet names in this, it's not my fic if voice kink isn't tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyButterYum/pseuds/HoneyButterYum
Summary: The gentle light of dawn filtered in through the window. This morning was a slow one, and Nines intended to keep it that way.





	Wake Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh y'all have ashietoashes to blame for this lmao

Nines blinked awake from stasis with a low hum from his internal hardware. Gavin shifted against him, a sigh slipping from his lips as Nines’ soft cock moved inside him. With a smile, Nines pressed his lips to Gavin’s throat and kissed up his neck as he wrapped an arm around Gavin’s waist, pulling him flush to his chest. 

Sunlight trickled in from the bedroom window, a gentle orange warmth settling on the both of them, limbs tangled around each other under soft blankets. Nines breathed in Gavin’s scent, drinking in Gavin’s awareness, seeping into him with a hitch of his breath as Nines rolled his hips forward, Nines’ thirium pump skipping a beat in its rush to fill his cock with blood. 

Gavin hummed and exhaled, hot and heavy. Barely awake, he threaded his fingers with Nines’ at his waist—the skin peeled back to his forearm—Gavin’s blood boiling hot beneath his flesh. He let out a groan as Nines slid into him, slow, agonizing, but Nines didn’t give in, torturing Gavin with languid thrusts that eroded away his drowsiness. 

Nines nipped at Gavin’s neck, pressing close to him to kiss the stubble on his jaw, and trailed up his cheek to kiss Gavin’s temple before turning to bury his face in Gavin’s hair. He didn’t speak, not now, twisting his wrist to squeeze Gavin’s hand before drifting his hand under Gavin’s leg, hooking under his thigh and lifting it, spreading Gavin open to reach deeper into him.

The mewl that Gavin let out was  _ delicious, _ Nines able to taste that sound on his tongue, sickly sweet with need. Gavin’s breaths came in rapid pants that hitched every so often on the way up, and he turned to groan into the plush fabric of his pillow, his shoulders twitching with each gentle press of Nines’ lips to his skin. 

Nines pressed a long kiss to the nape of Gavin’s neck. “Good morning,” was all he breathed, a soft chuckle slipping from his throat at the shiver that flew down Gavin’s spine. Gavin arched into Nines’ movements, his leg trembling in Nines’ hold. 

“Please,” he whispered, almost too quiet to hear. He fisted at his bed sheets, his grip relaxing with Nines’ kisses and love bites, tightening with every one of Nines’ thrusts that didn’t meet his desires. Gavin’s frustration grew, a muffled whine forcing its way through his closed lips. 

“Shh.” Nines let out a low, pleasured growl against Gavin’s neck. “You’re doing so well for me.” He dragged his teeth down, along Gavin’s shoulder, delighting in the gasp that flew from Gavin’s mouth. “You’re my good boy,” Nines breathed, “you’re  _ so _ good, Gav. You can be patient for me, can’t you?”

That forced out a pathetic whimper from deep in Gavin’s throat as he rubbed his cheek against his pillow, searching for any friction faster than what Nines gave him. A warm, red flush coated his cheeks and neck, his pink lips parted, shining in the golden light with a sheen of saliva. “Okay, okay, okay—” He swallowed a whimper, his voice high-pitched, weak; desperate, but willing.

“That’s it,” Nines purred with a squeeze to Gavin’s thigh, Gavin jumping in response. “That’s it, Sparky.” He pressed his smile to Gavin’s back, his processors drowning in the feeling of Gavin’s flesh against his, the drag of his cock inside Gavin, the friction of his chest against Gavin’s back. Delicious torture, the slow pressure of building pleasure against Nines’ groin almost too much for him to comprehend. Nines’ smile turned devious. “I bet I could fuck you right back to sleep.”

Gavin slapped his hand over his mouth with two swift nods, his entire body shaking with frustration and honey-sweet pleasure. He arched his hips back into Nines’ thrusts, his determination to get Nines to pick up his pace commendable. Nines almost felt pity for him.

“Look at you, poor thing.” Nines brushed his thumb over Gavin’s skin and lifted his head to kiss Gavin’s cheek. “Let me take care of you.” He moved his hand from Gavin’s thigh, smirking at the whimper Gavin let out at the lost touch. Nines curled his fingers around Gavin’s wrist and drew it down, wrapping it under his thigh. “Keep it up. For me?” Gavin couldn’t turn to meet his gaze but nodded anyhow, his cheeks a deep crimson. “Good boy.” 

Gavin let out a small moan as Nines kissed a trail down his neck, Nines not missing the opportunity to suck a bruise onto Gavin’s soft skin. With his now-free hand, Nines reached over Gavin and hummed his satisfaction as he curled his fingers around Gavin’s cock, stroking it in time to the roll of his hips, it pulsing with Gavin’s pumping blood. A wail spilled from Gavin’s lips, a broken, pained sound. 

“Spoiled, aren’t you?” Nines nipped at Gavin’s sensitive skin, ripping a yelp from Gavin’s throat. “Won’t you be patient for me? Don’t you want to be good for me?” He squeezed the head of Gavin’s cock, a strangled moan clawing its way out of Gavin’s mouth. 

“Sh-shut up,” Gavin said around a wet hiss. “Nines—” 

“You could do it for me, couldn’t you?” Nines exhaled hot against Gavin’s ear and turned to bury his face against Gavin’s throat. “I know you’d do it, Gavin.” Nines soaked the name in desire, the word dripping with affection and lust. “For me, Sparky.”

A gasp fell from Gavin’s lips, and he choked out, words heavy and slurred with boiling need, “Y-yeah,  _ please, _ just….” 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Nines nipped Gavin’s jaw. “No begging. Not yet.” 

At that, Gavin hissed, his hips trembling to keep from rutting into Nines’ waiting hand. “Nines—  _ Pl— _ Oh, fuck. You’re an  _ ass. _ ”

Nines chuckled, loving Gavin’s cute noises, loving his fraying rationality, loving how easily Gavin unraveled in his arms, at his touch. Nines almost wanted to see how desperate Gavin could get, see every last fraying nerve  _ snap _ in carnal need. He’d look beautiful, fucking into Nines’ hand, his cum smeared on Nines’ fingers and palm. But that was for another time.

Now, Gavin was comfortable, warm, and obedient— And Nines would be a fool if he wasted this rare occurrence. 

Gavin squirmed at Nines’ touch, small, gasping moans spilling from his lips. “ _ Nines, _ ” he croaked, drawing in slow, deep breaths that forced his erratic inhales and exhales to calm, “oh, Nines….” 

“There you go, Sparky.” Nines exhaled hot on Gavin’s nape, his chest cavity humming from the cycling of his internal fans as he rubbed his forefinger over the slit of Gavin’s cock, gathering up the precum beading there. Gavin shuddered hard against his chest. 

“I can’t take it,” Gavin breathed around a sob that hitched on the way out. “Nines, I can’t— Please, faster, you’re right there, I….” He drew in a sharp, wet inhale, his leg slipping from his hold, and he fumbled for Nines’ hand, clutching it with trembling fingers, urging it to move faster. 

Nines peppered kisses against Gavin’s hair and released his hold on Gavin’s cock, drawing his hand up Gavin’s chest, rubbing his fingers over Gavin’s pounding heart. “Shh….” He held Gavin close, Gavin choking on a wail as Nines indulged him in one hard thrust. “Good boy,” Nines breathed. “You’re so, so good for me, right, Gav?” 

“Mmn-hmm.” Gavin groaned, his tense muscles relaxing as Nines massaged the expanse of his chest to slow that rapid heartbeat to something calmer. Moments passed, forever slow and torturous, but Nines didn’t indulge Gavin with another hard thrust as his breath evened out, his body becoming limp against Nines’ chest, the both of them rocking against each other with every slow motion. “Fuck you,” he said, lower than a whisper, no real malice in his tone. “ _ C’mon, _ Nines. You’re  _ so _ fucking annoying.”

Nines hid his grin against Gavin’s neck. “I know, love. You’re just too cute to not tease.” 

Gavin shivered, grumbling about nonsense like unfairness and how much of a tease Nines was, forcing his ass flush against Nines’ groin with a moan, and in retaliation Nines turned to bite Gavin’s shoulder. “Ow! Fucker!”

Nines couldn’t help a laugh, kissing all along Gavin’s shoulder and drawing his hand down to Gavin’s thigh, lifting it up once more. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Is it bad?”

More grumbling, and then, “...No.” 

“That’s good.” Nines buried his face against Gavin’s shoulder and breathed in deep. “Touch yourself,” he murmured against Gavin’s skin. For a moment, Gavin didn’t seem to have heard, but then he fumbled to follow the order with a gentle whimper.

With heat and pressure building within his gut, Nines picked up his pace just for Gavin’s benefit, all his processing power focused on Gavin and Gavin alone. His strangled groans, the rate of his breaths, regulated yet rapid at the same time— The tensing of his back as he met Nines’ thrusts, his shaking arm as he pumped himself in time to those thrusts, just slow enough to draw an exasperated whine from his lips. Even if he could, Nines didn’t look away, his gaze locked on Gavin, pleasuring himself to Nines’ wishes. Something warm and pleasant flooded Nines’ chest cavity, and he had to exhale a heavy breath to dissipate some of the heat within himself. 

“You’re my good boy,” Nines drawled, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure through his chassis. “You know that, Gav?” 

“I know,” Gavin choked out, heat radiating off his skin. “Oh, fuck, I know, I—“ He inhaled through clenched teeth, turning his head back toward Nines, his eyes glazed over with lingering sleep and desire and affection and— “I love you.”

Nines’ processors burst in an array of code, most cycling red and red and red, ones and zeroes cluttering his brain, slowing him down— He caught Gavin’s lips in his own, his software singing as ecstasy and euphoria coursed through his wires. 

They parted with a rough gasp, Nines yet again unable to look away as Gavin let out a silent cry, his body tensing around Nines as he came into his hand. Nines kissed Gavin again, again, holding him close, burying himself deep, spilling into Gavin with a low groan broken up with static.

A sunbeam filtered through Detroit’s overcast sky, casting a yellow glow on the bed sheets as Nines lowered Gavin’s leg and placed his arm around Gavin’s waist. “I love you too,” Nines murmured, his eyes slipping shut as utter bliss settled throughout his chassis. As Gavin’s breath slowed, making no effort to fight off another onset of sleep, a thought crossed Nines’ mind about a late breakfast, or an early lunch— 

Nines pushed that thought to the back of his mind. It could wait until later; for now, Nines held Gavin close and slipped back into stasis.

**Author's Note:**

> y'know as I was writing this I realized I never really described gavin with more than one hand so yes, my reed900 fic where gavin lost his arm has corrupted me entirely 
> 
> (psst you should read that too if you liked this ;) it's the one called what once was broken is now gold ;)) )


End file.
